<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Across Worlds by MiniSuga127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619913">Magic Across Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSuga127/pseuds/MiniSuga127'>MiniSuga127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Another crackheaded journey, Assassins, Betrayals, Blood and Violence, Fighting, Gen, Overthrowing, Wizards, but mostly friendship, but yes fluff and angst will be present, evil tyrants, how do i tag seriously, inspired by a prompt from a cuz, minho has a lot to learn, minho is a wizard from a different world, minsung is thriving, platonic, plz join me, stray kids become wizards, there's a whole lot of fighting, this is gonna get crazy and intense, this is so random but its gonna be so fun, world jumping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSuga127/pseuds/MiniSuga127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung’s life is strange, but he loves it. As long as his friends and family are around, his world is perfect. All that changes when he encounters Minho, a human from a less than perfect world.</p><p>the summary is terrible ik but plz give it a read :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think it's clear at this point that i have a problem...<br/>*sweats nervously*<br/>I PROMISE i'm working on my other wips too haha<br/>this is super random and i prolly won't be updating very frequently<br/>for those of you who read my other fics, I'm Not A Hero is coming back soon, hopefully even today.<br/>but anywho this one is gonna be hella fun too so plz give it a read hehe<br/>this one is inspired by a prompt by one my amazing cuzzes hehe &lt;3<br/>ANYWHO LETS GO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung’s life was anything but normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And no, there was nothing he could do to fix it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, to be honest, there wasn’t really anything to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix</span>
  </em>
  <span>, per se…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His life wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all. Just a bit strange…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course his life would be strange when most people only liked him because of the myth surrounding his family name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the moment, the Hans were pretty famous of their own accord, being the family to found the biggest video game corporation in the world, HanTech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the only reason they were famous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Jisung’s ancestors had been… interesting to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were said to be… wizards of sorts…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Messing around in alternate universes, telling the future, and overall just doing magic stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all a myth of course, but people were all over that kind of stuff these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had once thought it was amazing and hoped that it was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How cool would it be if his great great great grandparents had unlocked an alternate dimension or knew how to teleport? And what if he could learn to do all that as well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it was, of course, there was no way for Jisung to learn these things or even find out if it was true, because his ancestors were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Jisung searched everywhere. In the attic, in drawers, through old photo albums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he had to find evidence of this magic so he could try it out for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family never stopped him, but they always dropped gentle comments here and there, their voices giving their doubts away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, it’s probably not true… But it’s ok, you can always do magic in our video games!” His older brother, Jaewon always said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find anything, kiddo?” His mother asked, quietly glancing at the boy searching through the drawers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend is waiting, Jisungie.” His dad said, smiling. “Should I tell him to help you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung knew they wanted him to focus on college, but the prospect of magic excited him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But eventually, he started to resent the stories and realized they probably were just myths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he realized most of his friends were only around because of the stories, he finally let go of the obsession and focused on more important things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, there were people who would freak out about the stories whenever he introduced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Han</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung? As in, the Han myths? They’re true, aren’t they?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was annoying and Jisung always made it clear that he didn’t want friends like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah, his life was a bit strange with the myth following him around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was also pretty great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had 6 great friends, who didn’t care about the myths or even HanTech. They were his friends because they liked him and that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard being famous when he didn’t ask for it, but his friends were always there to protect him from the fakes and he couldn’t be more grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit he got a lot more sleep when he wasn’t friends with them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But oh well, that’s the fun in life, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t think anyone else could say that they’d stayed at their friend’s house till one in the morning because a study session had quickly turned into a heated debate about why Doctor Strange was the best Avenger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fun debate, honestly, but now he was gonna have to face the consequences. His friends all lived close to each other while he was stuck walking home in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents would probably be asleep by now. His brother was probably dealing with his new born child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom had called him at midnight to let him know that everyone had gone to bed and if she should stay up and wait for him, to which Jisung immediately responded that he didn’t know how long he’d be so she should sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was fully prepared to go home to see her lying asleep on the couch, her body positioned towards the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Jisung hiked his backpack up higher on his shoulders, walking leisurely in the glow of the streetlights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most people would be at least a bit nervous walking outside so late at night, but Jisung liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool night air, the soft night noises, the glittery night sky. It was all very calming and Jisung loved the vibes. He tilted his head back and marveled at the tiny stars twinkling down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was a kid, he used to think that the stars were whole other worlds with humans living on them. Now he knew better, but sometimes he still liked to imagine that there was someone out there, living in a world just like his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly realized how hungry he was. When had he eaten last? He remembered eating at his friend, Chan’s house at 9, maybe? It had been hours since then and Jisung decided it wasn’t too late for a quick stop at a convenience store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to walk a little faster, making his way to a convenience store he knew was nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vaguely wondered what he should buy, but when he got to the store he just ended up buying some junk food like he always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked outside, with his bag of goodies, he decided to wait until he got back home to eat. That way he could share some with his mom when she woke up at the sound of him returning home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stuffed the bag into his backpack before swinging it onto his back once more and heading for home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked, he hummed a soft tune his mother always sang to him when he was younger. A special lullaby she had made for him and his older brother. It was always so calming that it put them right to sleep, yet ironically this time it just made Jisung smile and become more aware of the peaceful sounds and calming darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly had no idea why people found the nighttime so scary. Jisung actually preferred the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe that was a strong statement but he liked being alone most of the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved being with his friends and family, but anyone other than that was a no for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wasn’t very comfortable around people. He used to have a lot of trouble making friends and just talking to people in general but Chan helped him overcome that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, he never felt awkward around his close group of friends. It was like an instant connection from the start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just felt like he had to befriend these people because they were like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost and wandering, but content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s thoughts were interrupted once again and this time it was because of a strange sound cutting through the night noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears had picked up on the strange sound and immediately knew that it didn’t belong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Jisung stopped humming and slowed down, standing still when he heard the sound again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was faint, but it sounded like… coughing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was coughing nearby…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was strange, but Jisung had encountered stranger things so he almost started walking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the cough came back, this time louder and more forceful, almost sounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What could that be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s curiosity got the better of him and he started creeping closer to the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like the sound was coming from a nearby alley, and the closer Jisung got the more confused he got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded like the person was in pain and suddenly Jisung didn’t want to see anymore. What if he became a witness in a potential murder? Would he have to go to court? And talk to people he didn’t wanna talk to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the thought came to him, he shook his head, thoroughly frustrated with himself. Was he really putting his own anxiety over a human being’s life right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head once more and finally stepped into the alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop open. He almost wanted to step back, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit, what was he supposed to do now??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lying in front of him was a boy who couldn’t have been much older than him, curled up on the ground. The front of his light blue sweatshirt was covered in red, just like his hands that were wrapped around an unseen wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was visibly shaking, his breathing too fast to be normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stumbled forward, barely registering that the boy was actually bleeding from several places including the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped down in front of the boy, not sure what to do with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was clearly injured. Should he call the police?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s exactly what he should do. But first, he should let the boy know that help was on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid, I’m calling the police. An ambulance is gonna come for you, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t wait for a response, because obviously the boy was too weak to respond. He immediately reached for his phone and began to dial 119 but before he could press the call button, a shaking hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasped slightly, eyes wide as he glanced down at the boy who was staring at him with tearful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t…” He whispered. “They’ll… kill me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jisung asked, his voice distant. “No, why would the police kill you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They work for her-” The boy was cut off by a coughing fit and Jisung almost had to look away, unable to stand the look of pain on the boy’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The…” The boy gasped when the fit finally passed. “The authorities… are useless. Under her orders… they’ll kill me… don’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gazed at Jisung pleadingly, shaking his head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung reluctantly put down the phone and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok… ok, I won’t call the authorities…” He said, hesitantly. “But then what should we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head again, his eyes slowly falling shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… leave me…” The boy muttered. “Don’t tell anyone… you saw me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I’m not leaving you!” Jisung said, incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy didn’t respond and Jisung wasn’t even sure he heard what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was, by far, the strangest situation Jisung had ever found himself in. What was he supposed to do when the boy was completely against getting help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did he think the police were gonna kill him? Why did he want to remain hidden?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the seconds passed, Jisung just became more and more determined to help this boy. He didn’t know what he planned to do but first he had to take him somewhere safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you home.” He said, firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rough journey, even though they weren’t too far from his house to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had trouble getting the boy to stand even though he was supporting most of his weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear the boy was trying his best once he realized Jisung wasn’t going to leave him alone, but everytime he got his feet under him, his knees would give up and he would fall to the floor again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t…” He whispered finally and Jisung decided he’d carry him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got his arms underneath him and began to carry him back to his house. They didn’t speak the entire way back and Jisung had a hard time trying to silence his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell was he going to do with him? He wasn’t a doctor, but it was clear this boy didn’t want to deal with professionals…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should he tell his family? Would they be able to help? Should he just hide it from them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad wasn’t home often so it wouldn’t be hard to hide it from him. But his mother and brother were sure to ask questions. And if they made enough noise about it, his brother’s wife would start worrying too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook himself from his thoughts as his house came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily and began making his way to the back door. Once he got there, he glanced down at the boy and frowned gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entire body was covered in sweat and his breaths were heavy and stuttering. His face was drawn in a pained frown, eyes shut tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to do it, but his arms were killing him and besides, there was no way they were going to get inside if Jisung continued carrying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid…” Jisung called softly. “Kid, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho…” The boy muttered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jisung asked, frowning in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho… That’s my name. You keep calling me kid…” The boy, Minho, slowly opened his eyes to stare at him blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Jisung was about to respond, Minho’s eyes widened slightly as he gripped his shirt suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… don’t tell anyone that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung just sighed and nodded, still not fully understanding why Minho was being so secretive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways… Minho, do you think you can walk? Just until we get to my room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t respond, but nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gently lowered Minho’s legs to the ground, letting him set his feet down before releasing some of his weight. He clung to Jisung tightly, his head bowed as they slowly began to walk forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple minutes it took to get to his room upstairs felt like years since Jisung continuously felt obligated to stop everytime Minho made a sound of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they got to his room, he all but collapsed onto Jisung’s bed, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stood there, twisting his hands nervously, as his worried gaze settled on Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Minho?” He muttered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy hummed to show that he had heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, ok? I have to go do something first…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a miracle, but somehow Jisung didn’t get any blood on himself. He didn’t know how that had happened but he was glad. He didn’t want to have to explain to his mom why he came home covered in blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped his mother wouldn’t ask any questions and just go to bed, but he didn't know what to expect as he gently shook her awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Sungie? That you?” She asked, slowly opening her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I’m home mom.” Jisung said, quietly, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile was completely forced, but he didn’t want his mother to notice that something was off just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d wait until the morning to let his mom know what had happened but he didn’t want to make it a big deal right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” His mother asked as she stood up from the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head. His hunger had vanished the second he saw Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wordlessly handed her the bag of food he’d bought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ate something on the way back. You should eat something too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother grinned and took the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry either and besides, we have food in the house, Sung. But I appreciate the thought.” She said, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughed slightly, pushing her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop babying me, mom. I’m a grown man now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just turned 20, Jisung. That’s hardly all grown.” His mother said fondly as they walked to the kitchen. “You’re always gonna be my baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grinned, the action becoming easier in his mother’s presence. He almost caved and told her what had happened right then and there, but he held his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly realized he ought to hurry this up since Minho was still bleeding out in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, mom, I’m gonna go to bed, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom nodded, setting down the bag and coming forward to give him a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty late. Sleep well, ok?” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded as his mother released him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh by the way…” She said. “Your father and I are heading to the office tomorrow. We won’t be home until later, so it’s just gonna be you and Jaewon’s family. They’ll probably be in their own rooms, but if you need anything, they’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, got it.” Jisung said, nodding as he headed up the stairs. “Good night then mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Jisung finally patched Minho up to the best of his ability it was 2:30 AM. He had heard his mother go into her bedroom and could only hope she was asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung came back upstairs, Minho was out cold as he’d expected. His wounds were still bleeding and Jisung immediately pulled out the first aid kit from his drawer, cleaning the wounds and wrapping them up in gauze the best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Jisung worried that he was too late, but the boy was still breathing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was wrapping his wounds, Jisung noticed something strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the inside of Minho’s right wrist was a tattoo of a simple blue compass. Pretty normal, but what was strange was that Jisung was sure it was glowing faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Jisung decided he’d ask the boy about it later, but now definitely was not the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was completely exhausted, both mentally and physically, by the time he finally felt satisfied enough to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged an old mattress out of the hall closet and set it down on the floor next to his bed, flopping onto it and sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took one more glance at Minho, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was a light sleeper and it was a few hours later when he was torn from his sleep by the sound of frantic breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the covers off of himself and sat up, immediately expecting the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to see Minho sitting up, his head in his hands, as he sucked in huge breaths of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung slowly stood, unsure what had woken him up or how to approach the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to reach forward and maybe put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Minho shook his head sharply and shoved the blankets to the side, sliding off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jisung could do anything, Minho stumbled over to the window and pushed it open, letting the cool air wash over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung took a hesitant step forward to ensure that Minho was ok, but the boy suddenly sank to the floor, leaning his head against the wall, his expression blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho?” Jisung whispered in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho settled his gaze on Jisung and smiled softly. It was the first time Jisung had seen the expression on his face and he had to admit, it was a welcome sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were still pained but Jisung was glad he seemed to be doing better. At least, physically…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung walked over to him and sat down next to him, staring straight ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare?” He asked, gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that…” He paused, his expression thoughtful. “Um… Can you tell me what happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was just going home when I saw you bleeding out in an alley. I tried calling the ambulance but you wouldn’t let me. So I took you home.” Jisung explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And no one was around? No one was looking for me?” Minho asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no one was around.” Jisung responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed slightly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy. Mina really doesn’t know how to do her job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Jisung’s turn to frown in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the heck is Mina?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho turned to Jisung and frowned, staring at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know Mina? Lee Mina? The crazy tyrant queen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Jisung was sure he should’ve called the ambulance when he had the chance. It was clear something had gone wrong when Minho had been injured. Hadn’t he also hit his head?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung didn’t respond, Minho’s confused expression became slightly concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where am I?” He asked slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in Seoul right now…” Jisung said, wondering where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in Lyra?” Minho asked, his voice distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, watching the boy carefully. He seemed to be in deep thought, panic slowly taking over his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” He asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han Jisung.” Jisung said, uncertainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han?!” Minho’s eyes widened. “Wait, show me your wrist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung frowned in confusion but let Minho take his right hand and watched as he glanced at his wrist. His frown deepened when he apparently didn’t find what he was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a normal human though…” He muttered slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung suddenly remembered the tattoo Minho had on his wrist and wondered what it could mean. If not having one meant he was a “normal human”... Did that mean Minho </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> a normal human?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re a normal human… And you don’t know Mina… And this isn’t Lyra…” Minho stopped speaking and sighed suddenly, leaning back against the wall. “I’ve been exiled…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s expression was frustrated but resigned, as if he had somehow expected whatever this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exiled? What the heck happened to you, Minho?” Jisung asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story…” He sighed. “But basically…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to lock his serious gaze onto Jisung’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m from a different dimension and the queen just kicked me out and into your world.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope yall liked that and i hope to see you around! &lt;3</p><p>Y'all can fangirl with me at...<br/>Tumblr:@minisuga127<br/>Twitter:@MiniSuga127</p><p>Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back with another chapter!<br/>updates won't be this frequent after this... *nervous laughter*<br/>but i'll try not to leave yall hanging for too long hehe<br/>have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One month ago in Minho’s world…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Minho yelled incredulously, glancing back at his friend, Yeosang who was staring back at him with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang gave him an unimpressed look and Minho knew it was because of how loud he’d just been but what other reaction was he supposed to have?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to repeat myself?” Yeosang asked, calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked and ran a hand through his hair, before sitting back down on the chair across from Yeosang. He tried to ignore the way Jeongyeon was gazing at him concernedly from across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes?” He said, hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang sighed heavily and leaned forward, meeting Minho’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok let me start from the beginning… Your sister is crazy and should not be on the throne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That much I know.” Minho said, irritably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop teasing him, Yeosang.” Jeongyeon scolded softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this part is necessary. He needs to know how important it is to get rid of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon merely sighed and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways…” Yeosang continued, his voice softer this time. “She’s power hungry. And she’s hurting others for that power. It’s becoming a real issue now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Minho muttered. “And that’s where the prophecy comes in, right? What exactly did Sana say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not her, her grandmother. She just realized the prophecy is about you when things began to get out of hand.” Jeongyeon corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right.” Minho said, impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, it’s up to you to take her down, but not just you. Apparently, you’re going to have a team of knights you trust… One of which is a Han apparently…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, still unable to believe what his friend was telling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how is that possible? There aren’t many people I trust, and the ones I do have no fighting experience. And a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Han?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Hans have been gone for years, they’re nothing but a myth at this point…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> exist though. Never let yourself believe otherwise.” Yeosang said, sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course…” Minho sighed, his voice bordering on sarcastic. “Of course I believe in the Hans. The only wizards that could possibly defeat Mina. Wizards even more powerful than her, but somehow only used their magic for the good of others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all true, though it may seem unbelievable.” Yeosang said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But where did they </span>
  <em>
    <span>go?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mean I know they were probably exiled and lived their lives in a different world but why didn’t they ever try to contact anyone from here?” Minho asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they couldn’t…” Jeongyeon said. “After all, we still don’t really know what happens when someone gets exiled. For all we know, they could have been thrown into some dark void and left to die instead of being sent to a  different dimension.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head in frustration, waving away the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind all that. Where am I supposed to find these people? Especially a Han wizard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know yet…” Yeosang said. “But don’t stress yourself over it. Everything will make sense in time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything will make sense in time, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had a hard time believing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one, Lyra was anything but normal in the past few months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point in time, his life was completely fine. He was just outside Abraxas Academy, his magic school, when he got the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father, the king of Lyra, had died of a heart attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s entire world crashed that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since his mother died last year, his father was all he really had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister, Mina, was fun to be around, but she was… strange to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the very beginning, it was clear that Mina was less magically inclined than most. She could still do basic things, like send quick messages, or summon an object from across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she wanted to do bigger things, like disarm a person in battle or strike fear in the hearts of enemies with just a stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her obsession with magic was a bit concerning but Minho didn’t really think about it until things got serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d come home one night, making Minho promise not to tell anyone what she’d done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, she had resorted to dark magic and tried to suck the magic out of an innocent man. When it hadn’t worked, she left the man there to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was shocked but he was even more shocked at the way she threatened to do the same to him should he ever utter a word about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Minho was utterly alone now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even worse than that, Mina became queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was even more distant than before, but treated him kindly, as if he was oblivious to everything she’d done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since that fateful night, Mina had perfected her method of draining people of their magic and in order to “compensate” them, she’d insist that they become her personal servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time a servant stepped out of line, they’d “mysteriously” disappear not soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was disgusted but didn’t say anything out of fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, she did a good job keeping Lyra stable and that was all that mattered, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, there were too many rumors flying around, too many people claiming to see a dark figure chasing them at night, only barely getting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina was losing her touch apparently, and that made her angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to rule by fear and effectively silenced the rumors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho found little consolation in the fact that he wasn’t the only one who resented the queen anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he remained complacent. What was he supposed to do? Fight her with power he didn’t have?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had it been a fair fight, Minho might’ve won against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it was, Mina relied on her dark magic and “willing” servants to do her dirty work for her and Minho would rather stay on her good side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, it was apparently up to him to fix this mess that Lyra had fallen into and Minho wasn’t sure he would do a good job of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you started looking for people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced at Yeosang in irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had sent a message to his friend to see if he wanted to hang out with him so he had an excuse to get out of the castle for a bit. And here he was, asking him about the very thing he wanted to avoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeosang. I haven’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not like you.” Yeosang said. “It’s been a week since we told you about the prophecy. The real Minho would’ve immediately begun looking for people who could fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I tried asking the guards in the castle. As you’ve probably guessed, they’re too afraid to cross the queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be looking in the wrong place. Remember, the people you fight with are people you trust.” Yeosang reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.” Minho said. “And the others… San, Hongjoong, Mingi. I trust Jeongyeon and Sana and Momo and the other girls. But none of you know how to fight. Nor do you know any offensive magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also don’t think it’s us the prophecy was referring to.” He said. “When you find them, you will know. But also keep in mind that they may not be what you were expecting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of this was what I expected…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t know why but the next couple of weeks seemed to be going by really slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he knew why…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Word of the prophecy had somehow gotten out into the villages of Lyra and it was all making him very anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anytime he stepped out, he would have eyes staring him down left and right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some were skeptical, others were hopeful, but all were knowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whispers followed him around wherever he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There he is… He’s meant to save us, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Han? Aren’t they dead? A myth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the prince, he should’ve done something before. Why wait for a goddamn prophecy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Minho stopped going outside. He’d send messages to Yeosang every once in a while but being in the castle wasn’t the best either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor wondering what on earth he was supposed to do. What if Mina heard the rumors floating around in the villages? What would she do to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the blue compass tattoo on his wrist and sighed, laying two fingers against it and waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faint glow surrounding it brightened and Minho leaned forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang…” He muttered. “Should I run away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a desperate question, but he was overwhelmed. He’d never stayed in the castle for this long before because of his sister and it was making him nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed again as the glow died down again and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he couldn’t just run from the problem at this point…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tattoo suddenly glowed once more and Yeosang’s voice entered his consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you need to run away? Is Mina bothering you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled at the way Yeosang spoke in a placating manner as if he was speaking to a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his fingers to his wrist again and sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… But I think she knows about the rumors… What if she tries to hurt me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s never done it before… Although she’s given plenty of threats… I would stay put, but maybe you should leave the castle for a bit? Come to my place, don’t wander around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed thoughtfully, before deciding that was probably the best thing to do right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll be there in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With everything that was going on at the moment, Minho should’ve guessed it wouldn’t be easy to get out of the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost out when a most unwelcome voice called his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho? Going somewhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anyone else had heard Mina call his name like that and didn’t know the history, they wouldn’t think much of it. It was just an older sister curiously wondering where her younger brother was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to someone like Minho who had lived with Mina for years, he could clearly hear the threat in her voice and immediately realized that she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew about the prophecy and she was going to do something about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He risked a glance over his shoulder and flinched when he saw how close she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There she stood just behind him, her arms crossed, a sick smile painted across her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t talked to you for some time…” She said, her voice sweet. “Care for a little chat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho frowned slightly and turned away, walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy.” He said, simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know you are.” She said, a hand darting out to grab his shoulder and forcibly turning him back around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glared at her but stayed put. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could just wait out her speech and then leave…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard about the little chat you’ve been having with my guards.” She said, getting straight to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Minho stayed silent, standing his ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re not trying to steal my throne, Minho.” She said, her voice filled with venom now. “You’re smarter than that. You know what’ll happen if you do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another beat of silence and Mina smiled suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I wouldn’t associate with Yeosang or anyone else anymore if I were you. You wouldn’t want them to get hurt now would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s angry glare melted off his face as he stared at her in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… You didn’t hurt him, did you?!” He finally yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina smiled in satisfaction and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. But that can change very fast. Oh and about those rumors…” She said, airily. “We both know no one would fight against me and the Hans don’t exist anyway. So stop fighting for your lost cause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho frowned and finally stepped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may be a lost cause but it’s a noble one. If I must die to get you off the throne, I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Minho ran out the castle, despite his sister angrily yelling that he would regret this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of things he regretted, but fighting for this cause was not one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t know how long he kept running, but he figured it was long enough for Yeosang to get concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet him at his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t occur to him until another telepathic message was sent to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho? Where did you disappear to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed and slowed down slightly, finally taking a look at his surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had ended up in one of the quieter villages, only a few people out and about, not paying much attention to the prince among them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his fingers against his wrist and took a deep breath, letting the story come spilling out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina knows and she’s threatened to hurt you and I didn’t know what to do so I just ran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was aware that he did a terrible job of explaining but he was sure Yeosang understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knows?! Well, don’t worry about me, I’m fine right now and I haven’t had any run-ins with anyone. I can defend myself if need be and besides I have San and the others here with me. As for you Minho, I think you should keep running for as long as you can. Stay at an inn or something. I’ll come find you in the morning and we can work something out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed in relief when he heard Yeosang’s message. His friend really knew how to remain calm and collected in situations Minho couldn’t handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Sang. Thanks… I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, Min. Don’t worry too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled slightly and lifted his gaze once more, running as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho could tell something was off, but he didn’t want to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by the time night fell and he finally stopped at one Lone Star Inn, he couldn’t deny the fact that someone was watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dearly hoped that it was just paranoia or coincidence, but given everything it probably wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Minho couldn’t run anymore or he’d run himself into his grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he stayed at the inn, trying desperately to sleep so he wouldn’t have to think about anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the exhaustion, he couldn’t sleep properly, always waking up for some reason or other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was toss and turn and wonder what was to come next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had almost fallen asleep after a particularly alarming nightmare when he heard a strange tapping against the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes widening, he turned around just in time to see it fly open, a dark figure leaping into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gasped, eyes immediately locking onto the knife held in the figure’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frantically, he threw his blanket in the assassin’s face and made for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, this was a world of magic and the assassin easily teleported in front of the door, blocking off his path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho leaped back, putting distance between the figure and himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure darted forward and lunged with the knife, but Minho leaned back and kicked them in the face, effectively knocking the mask off their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure fell back and lifted their head to glare at Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stared in shock when he realized that he recognized the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jaebum, one of the guards he had talked to about overthrowing Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it was you…” Minho muttered. “You told her, didn’t you? And to think, you could’ve been known as a knight in a revolution instead of the queen’s errand boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum growled, glaring at him angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I’ll still be alive.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” Minho asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum didn’t respond, instead lunging forward once more, knife hand outstretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho dodged the knife easily and thrust out his hand, using magic to knock the knife out of the man’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to his shock, Jaebum’s grip on the knife remained firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think your magic is any use against dark magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would she teach a guard dark magic?” Minho asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strange, isn’t it? She always wanted to be the most powerful so she’d never risk teaching anyone her magic… But I guess she wants you dead even more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho frowned angrily, wanting to wipe the smirk off the man’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s not going to get what she wants.” He growled, before lunging at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum was caught off guard as Minho punched him in the face, giving him a chance to twist the knife out of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All she’s gonna get is the dead body of her useless guard!” Minho said, pinning the man to the ground and raising the knife high above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jaebum merely grinned as he stared up at the prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t. Your moral compass is too tight.” He said, simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me.” Minho said, threateningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hesitated for a second longer than he should have and Jaebum took full advantage of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Minho even knew what was happening, the guard had flipped them over, wrapping his hands around Minho’s throat tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s eyes widened as he tried to tear the man’s hands off his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the man tightened his grip relentlessly, his expression neutral as he stared at the prince gasping uselessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth against the burning in his lungs, before suddenly kicking the man hard in the stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kick caught Jaebum off guard, as Minho knew it would. There was confidence in the man’s eyes as he had stared down at the prince. He thought he had won and Minho used that to his advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He coughed harshly, barely taking a few seconds to catch his breath before he stumbled away, trying to keep the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum grunted in frustration, an arm around his stomach as he stood painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this…?” Minho rasped. “Nothing will come of it, you know that. You’ll just go back to living in fear under her rule, Jaebum. Please stop this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jaebum shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The queen promised me everything. Don’t speak about things you don’t know. You’re the only thing standing between me and greatness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the man thrust his hand forward, releasing a shockwave that threw Minho against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced when his head hit the wall with a sharp crack. The hit disoriented him, which he was sure was Jaebum’s intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled forward, trying to regain his balance but suddenly the man was in front of him, holding the knife against his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been ordered to kill your friends after this.” He said tauntingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way his head was still spinning but the words brought tears to his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a lost cause. He saw that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was all alone in this fight, he’d never be able to fight Mina on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was best that he died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill me then.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a few seconds had passed without either making a move, Minho glanced up at Jaebum to find that he was hesitating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sort of clarity in his eyes that wasn’t there before as he stared the prince down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that too, by the way.” He muttered. “I know all about her empty promises. I know that she won’t give me the riches and fame she promised me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do it?” Minho asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know very well why.” Jaebum said. “She won’t give me anything, but I have to obey her to ensure that me and my family are safe. If you don’t die, then I die. It’s one or the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no guarantee for that either.” Minho said. “She could very well kill us both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t take that chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And neither could Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t just throw his life away so easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prophecy was about him and without him, Mina would continue her evil rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it took him a hundred years to do it, he was going to fulfill the prophecy or die trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Minho said finally. “But I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be going down without a fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Minho shoved the man away, trying to disarm him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it worked, the knife flying out of his hand and falling to the ground behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jaebum even had a chance to react, Minho leapt forward and grabbed the knife, whipping around and lunging at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum tried to dodge the knife but Minho managed to drag it across his shoulder, drawing a pained hiss from the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn’t even aiming to kill. He just had to disorient the man enough to make an escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Minho totally forgot to take the dark magic into account.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could even try to move forward, Jaebum threw out his hand and closed it in a tight fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s spinning head began to pound relentlessly, forcing him to drop the knife and hold his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was making him dizzy and he blindly threw a hand out, steadying himself against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned in frustration but it came out sounding weak and pained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head sharply, knowing full well that it wouldn’t stop the dizziness before slowly opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world spun a few times around him before righting itself, but by then it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum darted forward, grabbing the knife on his way and wrapping a hand around Minho’s neck again, pinning him to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was too disoriented to fight back at this point, and stared at the man blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He silently pleaded with the man to leave him alone but Jaebum just smiled maliciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Checkmate.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, he drove the knife into Minho’s stomach harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp was torn from his throat as fire raced through his entire body. Jaebum wrenched the knife out and stepped away, letting Minho slump to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a choked cry of pain when he hit the floor, arms tightening around his wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stared up at the man, teeth clenched and eyes tearing up from the pain. He desperately tried to ignore the warm blood soaking through his shirt as Jaebum stared down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a fun little fight.” The man said, smiling. “Better luck next time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t respond, simply focused on breathing as sparingly as possible to avoid the flaring pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum shrugged and began to walk away and that’s when an inexplicable urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> ran through Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know what he planned to do in his current state or even what fighting Jaebum would do now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that he couldn’t go without doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to kill Jaebum simply for the sake of it, but if he didn’t die, then Yeosang and the others would die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho suddenly realized that he and Jaebum were the same in that sense. Both tied up in this sick game of Mina’s, too helpless to act of their own will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Minho couldn’t let Jaebum kill his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so with an incredible amount of willpower, Minho dragged himself to his feet and tackled Jaebum before he could reach the door, knocking the knife free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum stared at him in shock, even as Minho paused to hiss through the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give up, why don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho merely shook his head and grabbed the knife that had fallen to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum’s eyes widened as he pushed Minho off him and got to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stumbled to his feet and suddenly saw his chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum seemed to have forgotten about the open window right behind him so all Minho had to do was get him close enough somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lunged forward despite how his entire body screamed in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum’s eyes widened as he leapt back, his legs colliding with the window sill, making him fall backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell as if in slow motion, but at the last second, he grabbed Minho’s shirt and pulled him down with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gasped as the two of them tumbled out of the window and fell to the ground below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time slowed down and Minho’s body flipped in midair so that he saw the stars against the night sky for a fleeting second before his head struck the ground and everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how it was possible but he knew he was alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was pounding, a strange wetness coating the back of his neck. His back ached sharply. His entire body was on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried desperately to open his eyes but he found that he was unable to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frustrated groan left him, a quiet and pained sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, is the prince finally awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho immediately recognized Jaebum’s voice and was shocked to realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was alive as well. And he seemed to be doing much better than Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess this is where I leave you…” Jaebum muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds of silence passed before Jaebum sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An honorable attempt…” He said softly. “I understand you didn’t try to kill me out of malice or revenge… You wanted your friends to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had no idea if he was processing these words correctly, but it sounded like Jaebum was speaking to him as a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit late perhaps, but… I realized I don’t want to become a killer. I couldn’t completely heal you, but you won’t die. At least you won’t have to worry about broken bones…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum fell silent once more and seemed to be contemplating his next words. Minho tried once more and this time he was able to open his eyes a crack, finding that his vision was incredibly blurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he could make out Jaebum kneeling near him, gazing thoughtfully into space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t kill your friends. I’ll probably take my family and run away somewhere safe. I still don’t know where but I’ll figure it out eventually.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebum glanced down at him, meeting his pained eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I realize your situation is not as easily fixed as mine. You can’t exactly live in peace here. The queen will just try to kill you again. So… I’ve decided to exile you for your own good. Dark magic does have its uses and I’ve found a rather peaceful world to send you to. Maybe you’ll come back one day and try to be noble again, saving us from the queen… But for now… Take a break, Minho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the man lifted his hand, a glowing white light slowly filling Minho’s vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, Minho wouldn’t even remember the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, he was grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and there u have it!<br/>how is minho gonna get back now???<br/>hopefully we'll find out soon!</p><p>Y'all can fangirl with me at...<br/>Tumblr:@minisuga127<br/>Twitter:@MiniSuga127</p><p>Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyyyyy yall!<br/>new chapter!!!<br/>hope yall like this one! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m from a different dimension and the queen just kicked me out and into your world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had no idea how long the two of them sat there in the dead of night, staring off into space, both wandering around in their confused thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Jisung was more concerned than confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Minho definitely didn’t look insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d said what he said with complete conviction and he looked like he really believed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, didn’t all crazy people think they weren’t crazy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t know what to think, especially when Minho fell quiet after saying his piece, refusing to answer any of Jisung’s questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just kept shaking his head and muttering things about how nothing made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung found little consolation in the fact that they agreed on that one thing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, for some strange reason, Jisung found himself believing the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because Minho already gave off strange, magical vibes from the very beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was his own obvious ‘history’ with magic and myths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for whatever reason, Jisung believed him and stopped pestering him with questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jisung began to notice the way Minho’s head kept dipping forward before he caught himself and shook himself awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious the boy was exhausted but his thoughts were bothering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed heavily and stood up, prompting the boy to shake himself from his trance and follow the movement with his tired eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stared down at Minho disapprovingly, before reaching his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough thinking for one night, Minho. Let’s go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho dropped his gaze and sighed softly, before nodding slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wordlessly grabbed Jisung’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief flash of pain in his eyes but it was drowned out by the tiredness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung noticed how Minho settled a gentle hand over his stomach as if bracing himself against the aching pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t move so fast next time…” Jisung muttered softly, helping him get back on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho just sighed and shook his head as he settled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine… Doesn’t hurt that much anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure…” Jisung sighed as he went to lie down on his mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lied down, placing his hands underneath his head and staring up at the ceiling, trying to sort out his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just about given up on thinking and was about to go back to sleep when a soft but slightly frantic voice called out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung turned his head to see Minho staring at him with questioning eyes that were somewhat desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… believe me, right? You don’t think I’m crazy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Minho… I don’t think you’re crazy.” Jisung said, honestly. “I am curious though… but we’ll talk more about this tomorrow. For now, you should get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Minho sighed, his tone slightly frustrated now, as if he just didn’t want to talk about it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled internally, wondering why the slight frown on his face looked so endearing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho turned around, facing away from Jisung with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Minho.” Jisung whispered, finally closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really expect a response from the boy but if anything, he probably expected a simple ‘good night’ in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was the softly uttered ‘thank you’ that made the silence a bit more bearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung opened his eyes hours later, he instantly knew he’d woken up way earlier than he normally did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one, the light that was streaming in through the curtains was soft and comforting rather than the bright and piercing light he was used to being greeted by on a Saturday morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the silence shrouding the room could only mean that everyone was still asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pushed the blankets off of himself and slowly sat up, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced back to see that Minho had rolled over in his sleep, his arm hanging off the side of the bed and his head settled on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grinned at the sight and stood up, moving over to the sleeping boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s face was scrunched up in a slight frown as if he was having another nightmare, and both his hands were held in loose fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed and shook his head, gently pushing the boy back to the center of the bed so he wouldn’t fall off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Minho was situated, Jisung turned and headed to the door of his bedroom, his mind made up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to talk to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t know why he was feeling so anxious about this, but Jaewon immediately caught on to the feeling and gave him a curious glance, his gaze worried as he sat down at the breakfast table with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So….” He began. “What’s this about…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hummed slowly, dropping his gaze suddenly and shaking his head sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was a bad idea…” Jisung muttered. “You probably have better things to do, like help Sooyoung take care of Jimin and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, none of that.” Jaewon said sternly. “You were my brother first… You’re also one of my priorities, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Jisung sighed, still not looking at his Hyung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me what’s wrong.” Jaewon said, his voice comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, finally looking up to meet his brother’s confused but gentle gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Jisung began uncertainly. “You’re never gonna believe this, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung then began to explain what happened in the vaguest way possible. He could tell his brother was trying really hard to understand with what limited information he was getting but he didn’t say a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung wished he could say more, but as it was, he didn’t know much about Minho himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So all he told his brother in the end was how he’d met the boy and how he wanted to keep his identity a secret for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Jaewon muttered, his eyes widening slightly. “He isn’t like… on the run from the law, is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Jisung said quickly, waving away the concern. “Nothing like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little white lie, but technically Minho wasn’t running from the law in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just making sure…” Jaewon said. “So what did you wanna do about this? You wanna keep him around or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded slowly, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got nowhere to go right now and he’s very lost… You could say he’s new to this place…” Jisung said, vaguely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see an issue with letting him stay. We’ve got enough room for him.” Jaewon said, waving a hand at the spacious house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, but what should I tell mom and dad? And basically everyone?” Jisung asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple.” Jaewon said, grinning. “Just tell everyone he’s a friend of yours who’s new to your college and his parents are overseas on a business trip. Just go with something simple like that and no one will question you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled slightly and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, then…” He said. “Thanks Hyung. I should go and check up on him now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon grinned and stood with Jisung, putting a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lil bro, you’re already saving lives. Don’t grow up too fast, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung simply smiled back, his anxiety disappearing at the obvious pride in his brother’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but no promises.” He said teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with one final smile shared between the brothers, Jisung headed back upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung got back to his room, he wasn’t surprised to find Minho awake and sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was sitting in a cocoon of blankets, his head bowed and his hair messy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Jisung approach, he lifted his head slightly and stared at him with tired eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good sleep?” Jisung asked, good naturedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stared for a few more seconds before sighing and running a hand through his hair, messing it up more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose…” Minho muttered. “Better than I would’ve had in Lyra, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed and sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to get back somehow, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do…” Minho said, his expression troubled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stared at him for a few seconds before sighing once more and standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to explain everything to me soon, but for now, let’s do downstairs and have breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked up warily at his words, suspicion clouding his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your family? Won’t they be confused as to how I showed up here?” Minho asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, lucky for you, my parents are out.” Jisung told him. “My brother and his family are here but… I gave my brother a vague explanation about what happened and he promised not to ask questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told your brother?” Minho asked, eyes widening slightly. “What exactly did you tell him? Not the different dimensions part, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grinned and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not that part. I just told him how I found you and that you have nowhere to stay, so you’re staying with us for the time being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho seemed shocked at the statement but nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t… But, wouldn’t I be intruding…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. We have enough room for you and my family won’t give you trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Minho said, nodding. “But just until I figure out what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…” Jisung hummed in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what are you planning on telling everyone? Like your parents, who are obviously going to ask questions…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple.” Jisung said, beaming. “You’re just a friend of mine whose parents are overseas and I met you at school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School?” Minho frowned slightly. “You still go to school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, college, but it’s basically the same thing.” Jisung stated. “Why? Do you not go to school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I graduated from Abraxas Academy three years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever that is…” Jisung muttered playfully as he walked over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Minho laugh slightly as he slid off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The conversation got too boring for you, huh?” He asked, coming up next to Jisung as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Jisung said, grinning. “You’re not as interesting as you like to think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A shame…” Minho sighed, smiling as he walked ahead of Jisung, stepping out into the hallway. “Because you are the most interesting person I’ve met in my life, Han Jisung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Minho walked off down the hall as if he owned the place, leaving Jisung standing there and </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not smiling at the words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty soon, Jisung caught up to the boy to see that he pretty much had no idea where to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood there in the middle of the hall, trying to act natural as he leaned on the railing of the loft, staring down at the rest of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Jisung when he came up to him, shrugging nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung simply grinned and rolled his eyes before gesturing to the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked down the winding staircase together, Minho trailing slightly behind. Jisung glanced back at him, about to say something, but he stopped short when he caught sight of the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was bowed, his eyes troubled and his overall expression dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It bothered Jisung just how easily he was fooled by his previous seemingly carefree expression. Jisung obviously couldn’t understand what he must be feeling right now. There was still so much he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he quickly looked away before Minho could notice and continued walking to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon was still there and was making pancakes, as expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned when he heard Jisung come in and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hungry?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t miss the way Minho faltered slightly in his steps upon seeing Jaewon and he was sure his older brother hadn’t missed it either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho walked in after Jisung as if nothing had happened and glanced at Jaewon warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re hungry.” Jisung said, breaking the tense silence as he walked to the fridge, pulling open the door and grabbing the syrup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, take these, too.” Jaewon said, pushing a plate of pancakes across the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grabbed them and set them down on the table, gesturing for Minho to sit down with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear Minho was being incredibly wary of Jaewon, but what Jisung didn’t understand was why he seemed so comfortable with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t touch his food, but unconsciously leaned towards Jisung as if he could protect him from Jaewon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon was as much of a threat as a newborn kitten, but of course, Minho was in a new world and was very much acting like a newborn kitten at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Jisung whispered, glancing at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked up at him questioningly and seemed to realize how close he was to Jisung because he leaned away quickly but kept his eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you hungry?” Jisung asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho dropped his gaze and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m being honest… not really? I know I should eat but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung totally understood what Minho was trying to say even when he trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Minho was finally fully aware, reality was hitting him hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed internally, still trying to imagine how he would have reacted in Minho’s situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had found out he was in a different world, he’d very likely die of a panic attack the minute he realized it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a miracle that Minho was staying as outwardly calm as he was, but Jisung now wished there was some way to ease his anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need anything else, you guys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon’s voice shook Jisung from his thoughts and from the way Minho’s head shot up, it seemed like the same was true for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung risked a glance at Minho and was slightly unnerved by the way he was glaring at his brother. It was a fearful glare, but a venomous one, nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon seemed completely unphased by that and simply continued smiling good naturedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Hyung, I think we’re good.” Jisung replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon nodded and at this point, Jisung thought he would probably leave them alone, but instead he sat down across from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” He said, meeting Minho’s gaze. “I don’t think Jisung ever told me your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t respond for some time, though it was clear from his expression that he knew Jaewon was talking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung understood why he was so distrustful, but he wished he could make it better somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why do you need to know it?” Minho asked finally, his voice sounding more tired than the obvious aggressiveness he was trying to go for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon grinned and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to call you something, don’t I? Unless you prefer me calling you ‘kid’ or some-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re just like your brother.” Minho said, frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? How so?” Jaewon asked, glancing at Jisung who was smiling in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He called me ‘kid’ too, when he didn’t know my name.” Minho muttered, clearly not wanting to open up to Jaewon, but seemingly unable to keep up his defenses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m just like him…” Jaewon said, slowly. “There’s no reason for you to distrust me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced up at that, staring at him neutrally for a few seconds, before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose there isn’t… You’re a Han too, after all…” Minho muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung frowned, wondering what his family name had anything to do with being trustworthy or not. He glanced at Jaewon, whose expression was also confused, but neither said a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyways…” Minho sighed. “I’m Lee Minho…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon’s smile returned full force as he nodded and reached his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Minho. I’m Han Jaewon, but I hope you can see me as a Hyung while you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hesitantly shook his head and nodded shyly, running out of words to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung couldn’t help but be pleasantly surprised at the multiple sides he’d seen of Minho in such a short period of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really was the most interesting person Jisung had ever met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It wasn’t long before Jisung pulled Minho out of the house and suggested that they go on a walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn’t really sure he wanted to but he was in no place to object. Jisung </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>save his life after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There may have been one other person involved in saving his life, as he had come to realize in the dead of night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Minho had gone back to sleep after revealing to Jisung that he came from Lyra, his memory started to kick in again and reminded him of the last few days he’d spent in Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, he’d thank Jaebum, but for now, he was in Seoul and he had no idea how to get back to Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced up from the ground, noticing how cheerful Jisung looked at the moment. He was smiling softly and staring out at a nearby park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho turned his gaze to the park and paused, staring in wonder at how many kids were running around happily, laughing and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen such a happy scene. In Lyra, no one would let their kids out anymore, for fear of what may happen to them. Even adults didn’t like going out alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung glanced back when he realized Minho was no longer following. He followed his gaze into the park and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna sit inside the park?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced at him and shrugged before entering the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung came in after him and ran over to a bench near the edge of the park, gesturing for Minho to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho settled down next to Jisung and looked at him in confusion, noticing how his smile had disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” he began. “Why did you drag me out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think?” Jisung asked, his voice neutral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho dropped his gaze and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to explain everything, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Jisung said, nodding. “Start from the top.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed heavily and launched into the dark tale, starting from when he had first noticed Mina was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told him about the Hans and how they had been exiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told him about what Mina had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he told him about the prophecy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t say a word through the entire thing, his expression remaining neutral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally finished with his fight with Jaebum, a heavy silence draped over them, even blocking out the sounds of the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any questions…?” Minho finally muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Jisung said slowly. “That all seems too elaborate for you to be insane… And considering my family history… That actually makes a lot of sense…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt Jisung’s train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, can you tell me exactly what the prophecy said by the way?” Jisung asked, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, sure.” Minho said, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a few seconds to remember the prophecy but before long he was able to remember the words Sana had recited to him so long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lyra’s fate </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hinges on eight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 wizards, worlds apart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In distance, not in heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Han, his name he shall win</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other, must fight his kin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 warriors, bold and brave</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Protecting others to the grave</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 healers, strong in strife</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without them, there is no life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the taskmaster, the path is clear to see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And finally, the leader will show them victory”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow…” Jisung muttered, his eyes widening in wonder when Minho fell silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… We were never sure how exactly I was going to fulfill the prophecy but a few things make sense now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Han part, especially…” Jisung muttered, his gaze on the floor. “My ancestors were exiled from Lyra… But… I don’t have any magic. It’s been so long that the magic must have died out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Minho shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic never dies out. It can be weakened, but it never dies out.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, before we even get into that discussion…” Jisung said. “We still have to figure out a way to get you back and find the knights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how to get back…” Minho admitted. “I may have to stay here forever…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung could see the dread in his eyes and sighed, hesitantly reaching out his hand. But before he could put a comforting hand on his shoulder, his phone began to buzz in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving his hand away quickly, he grabbed his phone and glanced at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaewon was calling but before Jisung could pick up, the phone stopped buzzing, making him miss the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise as his home screen came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were several missed calls and unread messages from all of his friends and his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck…?” Jisung muttered as he quickly called his brother again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly, but all Jisung could do was shrug as the phone began to ring again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung? Where are you?” Jaewon asked as soon as he picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded vaguely annoyed and frustrated, though Jisung didn’t understand why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Minho are just at the park. Why?” Jisung replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you have a new buddy and all.” Jaewon sighed in frustration. “But you should try to check your messages every once in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung stayed silent, Jaewon sighed and continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan and the others wanted to do something today, but you weren’t picking up your phone or answering your texts so they all showed up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course…” Jisung sighed, running a hand through his hair but unable to stop the small smile that settled on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now get your butt over here and tell them that you’re not dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. On my way.” Jisung said, laughing slightly as he stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare laugh, Han Jisung.” Jaewon scolded, but Jisung could tell he wasn’t really mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya, big bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya, Ji.” Jaewon sighed, the smile clear in his voice before he hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung took one last glance at all the messages before chuckling slightly and putting his phone away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Minho asked, as he stood up with Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back home.” Jisung told him, leading the way as they began to walk back to his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and grinned widely at Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to meet my other friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they like…?” Minho asked, hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s grin became mischievous as he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaotic. Very chaotic.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope yall liked that!<br/>next chapter skz will be 8!!!</p><p>Y'all can fangirl with me at...<br/>Tumblr:@minisuga127<br/>Twitter:@MiniSuga127</p><p>Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEYYYYY<br/>have fun reading this ot8 chapter hehe~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t know what he expected from his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, they’d show up at his house if he didn’t answer the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he minded of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He missed his friends, despite seeing them just last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were the best friends he could ever ask for and he loved being chaotic with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But having Minho around changed things…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy was very much anxious about every single thing at the moment and he wasn’t sure being around his chaotic friends was good for him at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as it was he really didn’t have a choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he acted out of the norm, that would raise questions that Jisung didn’t know how to answer at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he could do was hope that none of his friends asked any prying questions about Minho and just accept his story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked the rest of the way in silence, Minho trailing slightly behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the little time he’d spent with Minho, Jisung was nothing but confused as to what Minho thought of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, it seemed like he was silently grateful and trusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other times, he seemed distrustful and wary of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And still other times, he almost seemed like he considered Jisung a friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was confusing but Jisung couldn’t exactly blame Minho. As it was, he was sure the boy was probably also confused about his own emotions at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed as his house finally came into view and walked to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Min-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even had the chance to finish his sentence, the front door flew open and a familiar voice yelled his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung turned back around just in time to see Felix practically leaping towards him before tackling him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sungie! I missed you! Where were you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung just laughed and hugged him back, letting the boy pull him into the house. Felix released him with a big smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung glanced into the house to see all his other friends crowded around and smiling as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisungie!” Changbin yelled, coming forward to pinch Jisung’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah!” Jisung said, laughing and flinching away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, everyone, stop crowding him.” Chan said, laughing from the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone obediently took a few steps back and that’s when someone finally noticed Minho still standing behind Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is he the new friend you were talking about, Jae?” Hyunjin called, glancing back as Jaewon entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, that’s Minho. Jisung’s new buddy.” Jaewon said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung glanced back and gestured for Minho to join them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho only hesitated a second before coming to stand beside him and smiling shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” He said, giving everyone a small wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The effect was instantaneous, everyone coming forward to introduce themselves and greet Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were all smiles and cheerfulness and while Minho was smiling as well, Jisung could tell it was forced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the obvious unease in the boy’s eyes as he nodded and smiled, telling everyone it was a pleasure to meet them as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t know why, but at that moment something told him that introducing Minho to the rest of his friends definitely wasn’t going to end well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eight of them eventually ended up in Jisung’s room, doing the most random things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung simply sat on the bed and watched everyone attempt to be less chaotic than usual around Minho. At this point, it was quite obvious that he didn’t take kindly to the amount of people and noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Jisung admired the way his friends didn’t leave him alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It may have annoyed Minho, but it was endearing to see the others take the new kid under their wing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the boys realized Minho didn’t know how to play uno, they immediately went about teaching him the card game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched curiously as Chan and Hyunjin animatedly explained the rules, while Changbin threw in a few comments here and there. The younger ones mostly stayed quiet and let the Hyungs teach him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and Jeongin were smiling and nodding as Chan explained, but Seungmin was frowning slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung knew that look very well. Something was bothering the boy and Jisung could only hope it wasn’t what he thought it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost felt like shrinking and disappearing when Seungmin turned his piercing gaze towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, all he did was smile once their gazes met. Seungmin didn’t smile back and instead glanced at Minho before suddenly standing and walking over to Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Seungmin said, keeping his voice low as he sat down on the bed next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sup, Minnie?” Jisung asked, sighing internally because he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friend…” Seungmin said, slowly, his eyes glued to Minho. “I’ve never seen him around before…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, keeping his face as neutral as he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The seven of them never really kept secrets from each other and they basically knew all of each other's habits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung tended to look away and not make eye contact when he lied, so he made sure to look Seungmin in the eyes when he responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm… He’s new here and his parents are overseas right now so he needed a place to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Jisung didn’t know why he hadn’t guessed this would happen if he just randomly brought home a new friend without any explanation as to where he came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when he wasn’t good at making friends to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whereas the others may write it off as Jisung finally being comfortable around others and be happy for him, Seungmin was the type to immediately begin decoding if something seemed even the slightest bit suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as it was, Minho’s strange hesitance and his ‘scared puppy’ like behavior wasn’t making things look less suspicious than they already were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin was a smart kid and Jisung could only hope that he would be thrown off by the fact that he held his gaze the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin nodded slowly, his eyes basically burning holes into Jisung for how intensely he was staring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… How long has he been here?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a day really…” Jisung said hesitantly, wondering if it was ok to share this much of the truth. “He just came over last night and slept over. He’s gonna stay here for as long as he needs to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you guys meet?” Seungmin asked, not even acknowledging the previous statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, a while ago?” Jisung said, uncertainly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound so sure.” Seungmin pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t expect me to remember the exact date I met him.” Jisung muttered, desperately wanting to tear his eyes away from Seungmin’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve been friends for some time now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can’t remember anymore.” Jisung said, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably best to just go along with what Seungmin was saying so he’d leave him alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, of course, things were determined not to go Jisung’s way and so Seungmin’s frown only deepened, his gaze growing more confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you never mentioned him once?” Seungmin asked, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it never came up…” Jisung muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin’s expression grew frustrated and Jisung knew it was because he couldn’t prove that he was lying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you two even become friends? I thought you didn’t like people?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true. Are you not a person?” Jisung asked, slightly irritated now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean, Jisung.” Seungmin said. “You’re terrible at making friends without us and you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung definitely knew that and he himself was confused as to why he was so comfortable with Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t need to be reminded of that little fact by Seungmin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung had no trouble keeping his now angry gaze on Seungmin’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like the boy had also realized he had crossed a line, because his gaze softened but he stayed silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also know that I don’t need you as a friend if you’re gonna use every opportunity to point out things like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung knew he was being unfair, because Seungmin never brought up his insecurities, but Jisung was already stressed from the whole situation and being interrogated then criticized was not helping his mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, I clearly don’t need your help anymore.” He said, gesturing to Minho. “If that’s the only reason you were ever my friend, then I don’t need your help or friendship anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Jisung stood up and joined the others on the floor, despite seeing the way Seungmin’s eyes became clouded with regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was quiet, but Jisung tuned it out, focusing his attention on the game Minho was attempting to play with the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho visibly relaxed when Jisung sat beside him and smiled at him hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna play, Jisung?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung just smiled and shook his head. He wasn’t in the mood to play games right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho turned back to the game just as Seungmin crouched down next to Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung, listen-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Ji!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung gladly turned to Felix who was oblivious as to what he was interrupting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely registered Seungmin’s quiet sigh as he gave up and went to sit next to Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed internally and cleared his head enough to pay attention to what Felix was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, Lix?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Felix was aware of the obvious irritation still present in his voice, he gave no indication of it as he smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much. I was just wondering if you’re up to going laser tagging.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” Jisung asked, hoping his voice didn’t come off as reluctant as it sounded to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Under normal circumstances, Jisung would’ve loved the idea, but these weren’t normal circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was already so much on his mind at the moment and he knew he wouldn’t have as much fun as he normally would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Why? You don’t want to?” Felix asked, staring at Jisung imploringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed, glancing away from the puppy eyes the boy was giving him. He knew he should probably be irritated since both of them knew that Jisung couldn’t resist those eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what could he do when Felix was sitting there like a small child, asking if they could go laser tagging? Say no?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously that wasn’t an option, so Jisung just sighed and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I wanna go laser tagging, Lix.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Jisung was kind of glad he agreed to go laser tagging with everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It helped him take his mind off of everything that was happening at the moment and besides that, it seemed like Minho was having the time of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung!” He yelled after their first game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung turned to see Minho come running towards him, a big smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?” Jisung asked, smiling at the excited boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho nodded happily, a joyful giggle escaping him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this game called again?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laser tag.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laser tag…” Minho said slowly, as if testing out the phrase. “We have tag in Lyra, but… what is a laser?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question took Jisung by surprise mostly because he’d never really thought about the fact that Minho might not know what these things are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, well it’s a bit hard to explain but…” Jisung said. “I guess you could say it’s a beam of light that doesn’t spread out. It stays contained in that one beam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” Minho said, his face lighting up as he remembered something. “A friend of mine loved using light magic. Now that you’ve explained it I guess she was the best at… shooting laser…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung couldn’t help but smile endearingly at the way Minho explained the situation. The way he was making connections between the worlds almost made the whole thing seem less dire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time they talked about Lyra, there was always a tiny voice nagging in his head reminding him that they still had to figure out a way to get Minho back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys! Are you coming or not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung turned his head to see Chan waving the two of them over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like the next game is starting.” Jisung said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s team up this time, ok?” Minho said as they walked back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need my help?” Jisung asked, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Minho replied, grinning. “Your strategy is all wrong. I hit you so many times. I’m gonna teach you how to fight for real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung simply rolled his eyes, mirroring the grin on Minho’s face as he stepped back into the arena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung dearly wished he could stay in the laser tag arena forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strange place to want to spend the rest of your life, but the feeling came instantly when he saw the way Seungmin walked out of the arena dejectedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was trailing behind the rest of them and Jisung felt a sudden rush of gratefulness towards Hyunjin, who took one glance at the boy and immediately slowed down to walk beside him, throwing an arm around his slumped shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no question about it. Jisung had to fix this asap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin’s comment had hurt but Jisung handled the situation poorly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been lying when he told Seungmin he didn’t need his friendship…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung, are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung turned to see the last person he expected to be asking him that question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There stood Minho, staring at Jisung curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t mean that in a bad way of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just didn’t think Minho would notice considering how troubled he himself must be right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t exactly close but they weren’t distant either. They were like… acquaintances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made a little sense, Jisung decided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed finally and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” Minho said, without missing a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jisung asked, turning to face him. “How can you be so sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Minho’s turn to shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good at reading people. Something happened between you and Seungmin, right?” Minho asked, glancing back at the other boy. “He doesn’t look too happy either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t speak for a few seconds, simply staring at Minho, slightly impressed. He leaned forward a bit and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you’re a wizard and not a detective?” He asked, keeping his voice low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho laughed out loud at that, smacking Jisung’s shoulder playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m both?” Minho said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung smiled and rolled his eyes, playfully pushing the boy. It was a light push but Minho stumbled back slightly as if his balance was thrown off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung frowned at him in concern even though he regained his balance almost right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho winced, doubling over slightly as he wrapped an arm around his stomach. He let it drop after a second and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He sighed, his expression still slightly pinched. “Guess I shouldn’t have run around so much…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, man, you gotta be careful.” Jisung scolded lightly. “How can you forget you’re injured?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right…” Minho said, laughing slightly, though the sound fell flat. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet…” Jisung sighed, throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Let me know if you ever wanna talk things out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I plan too… I’m just trying to figure things out before I say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it… Take your time, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho glanced at him and sighed, despite the small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s settle this once and for all. How old are you?” Minho asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung smiled at him and lifted an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really hate being called ‘kid’ that much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just answer the question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright fine… I’m 20.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha!” Minho yelled triumphantly, pointing at Jisung. “I’m 22! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the kid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re gonna call me now?” Jisung asked, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Minho said. “If I feel like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fell silent after that, walking leisurely with everyone else, towards Jisung’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting slowly and Jisung smiled, loving the way the soft orange light washed over the eight of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a whole bunch of things going on at the moment but Jisung felt that it was ok, as long as he could spend this moment staring at the sunset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he could freeze this moment, he would, but unfortunately, he had no time manipulating magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the thought entered his mind, he realized that Minho might actually be able to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Minho and tapped his shoulder. The boy turned to face him, questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, everyone, be quiet for a second.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung immediately fell silent at Chan’s request, as did everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to face their eldest Hyung, conversations dying out at the sight of his tense frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Seungmin whispered, creeping closer to Chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought I heard someone laughing… Sounded familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin trailed off, his expression becoming worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s own heart dropped a little, hoping that Seungmin’s suspicion was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is again…” Hyunjin muttered, as the sound of loud laughter came to their ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was far enough to miss, but too close for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and Hyunjin can take them guys. Yall can keep going.” Changbin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can fight them too.” Felix protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin and Changbin should do this, Lix.” Seungmin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re the only ones who have a chance against them without getting injured.” Chan pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck is happening?” Minho whispered, turning his confused gaze to Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as bad as what you have to deal with but…” Jisung turned to Minho, his expression dark. “We have evil people here too…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho didn’t know why but his heart sank at Jisung’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What could he possibly mean?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebum had said he’d sent him to a peaceful world…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of evil people could possibly be roaming in this world?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was it that the seven were so scared of?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope they don’t have weapons this time…” Felix muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s train of thought broke upon hearing Felix mutter darkly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one responded to his statement, the group dissolving into silence once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho didn’t like the way the atmosphere dampened so fast. He glanced around, realizing how close they were to Jisung’s house when he saw the park they’d hung out in that morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the park didn’t seem so cheerful anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon, the crazed laughter grew closer and Minho turned his gaze to where everyone else was staring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, three boys walked around the corner of the street, heading right towards the eight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys' laughter stopped abruptly when they caught sight of the eight boys standing in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one in the front tilted his head, a small grin on his face as he stopped walking and stuffed his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well…” He muttered softly. “If it isn’t Bang Chan and his stray kids…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave us alone, Chanyeol.” Chan said, calmly. “We’re not here to cause trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed out loud at that and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you’re not. You’ve caused us enough trouble for a lifetime, Chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Chanyeol. Seriously, leave us alone. How long are you gonna hold this over our heads?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol frowned, his eyes flashing angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to tell us what to do.” He said, his voice dangerously low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the other two stepped forward, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right.” The other boy said. “Either give us back what you stole from us, or shut up and let us beat you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stole? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho frowned in confusion. That couldn’t be right. He’d hardly spent half a day with these boys and could already tell enough about their character to know they’d never do something like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this Chanyeol boy looked pretty much convinced that Chan had stolen something from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t steal anything from you guys, Sehun.” Chan said, firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, the third boy scoffed and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you all think?” He asked, addressing everyone. “That’s what you think, Hyunjin? And you, Changbin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho glanced at the two in question and was slightly taken aback at seeing the way both of them tightened their fists and clenched their teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Such intense anger was not something he ever expected to see on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai.” Chan said, stressing each name. “Leave us alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think we will.” Chanyeol said, grinning maliciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what makes me laugh?” Kai said, taking a step closer. “The way it’s three against seven right now, and yall are clearly terrified.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can you expect?” Seuhun drawled. “They know they’re no match for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, wait a sec…” Kai muttered suddenly, leaning forward with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his eyes settled on Minho and he pointed at the boy amusedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like they’re eight now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! No way!” Chanyeol said, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d they steal you from, huh?” Sehun asked, laughing along with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear that no one expected him to say anything, but suddenly Minho couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted them to shut up and stop their nonsense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What business did they have bothering the boys?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was aware that he didn’t know the full story but living in Lyra had given him the ability to sense evil intentions from a mile away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the three boys were definitely evil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hard of hearing or are you just dumb?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words spilled from his mouth before he had the time to think it through, but Minho didn’t regret it in the slightest bit, even when Chanyeol stopped laughing abruptly to glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, ok, so you really are deaf.” Minho muttered, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was acutely aware of the way that everyone was staring at him wide eyed. His friends looked like they didn’t know whether or not to stop him and the three bullies looked like they wanted to beat him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Minho kept going, leaning forward and raising his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, ‘are you hard of hearing or are you just dumb?’ Chan told you to leave us alone three times now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol and his friends stood there speechless for a while, staring at him dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Chanyeol laughed humorlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A talker, I see…” He said nodding. “Of course you would be, if you’re a friend of Chan’s. Always preaching, never practicing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chenyeol sighed as if he were disappointed in Chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to beat the crap out of you but…” Chanyeol paused and smiled. “I’ll let it slide since you’re a newbie. Sadly… I can’t make the same promise for your other friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Chanyeol glanced at his friends and nodded, before lunging towards the group with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin, Changbin and Chan didn’t miss a beat, each leaping forward and taking on one of the boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung!” Seungmin shouted suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung tore his gaze away from the scene to glance at Seungmin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the younger ones and head into the park! Don’t go too far but stay safe!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t hesitate, immediately grabbing Minho’s hand and herding Felix and Jeongin into the park. They didn’t run far, but far enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho turned, eyes glued to the fight that was unfolding on the street. Seungmin wasn’t fighting as intensely, only helping out where he was needed. He was constantly yelling though and Minho could only guess what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he saying?” Minho muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung glanced at him and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin and Changbin are really the only ones who can take those kids on. Chan still fights because he feels responsible. And Seungmin helps them out when they’re in tight situations. He’s a smart kid and his strategies are what get us out of these situations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho gasped suddenly when he saw Chanyeol land a particularly hard hit on Chan, sending the boy stumbling backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix didn’t even hesitate a second before sprinting away towards the fight, despite Jisung yelling for him to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho turned to Jisung, eyes wide and imploring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung, let’s go too! Let’s help them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hesitated, his eyes conflicted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we can’t fight them…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho knew that Jisung wanted to help, but anxiety kept stopping him. He wanted to help, but he was afraid of failure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if you can’t fight. There’s power in numbers.” Minho said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Jeongin who was following the conversation closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeongin, you’re with me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded firmly and glanced up at Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Hyung. We got this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung glanced first at Jeongin, then at Minho and finally sighed heavily, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright… Alright, let’s go fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter got cut short oof so hopefully if yall are lucky, you'll get one more tmr :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 5!<br/>have fun yall!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maybe Minho regretted jumping into the fight the tiniest bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not because he wasn’t confident in his fighting abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was obviously super experienced with this kind of stuff, but at the moment, his injury was stopping him from using all his skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He attempted to forget about it completely and just focus on the fight and it did work for some time, but everytime he stopped to take a breather, the pain would come back, reminding him that he probably shouldn’t be moving so fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, what other choice did he have?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he kept fighting relentlessly, blocking hits and landing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was surprised at how good Chanyeol was at fighting. It didn’t help that all his actions were fueled by anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know why you jumped into this fight when it’s not your place.” Chanyeol said, grinning lazily, as he stepped back for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t respond, just focused on getting his breathing under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t even gonna fight you, newbie. I told you that, but you just didn’t listen. Just like the rest of them. At least you’ll fit right in, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glared at him and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had an issue with me talking. You seem to talk a lot yourself. Why don’t you shut it and fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed out loud at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I kinda like you.” He said, stepping closer. “How about I cut you a deal? You can ditch these losers and join us. You’d make a great addition to our team. Even better than those two losers were…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He muttered the last sentence darkly, his eyes focused on Hyunjin and Changbin who were fighting with the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho followed his gaze and frowned slightly. He was sure there had only been three boys fighting his friends but now it seemed like that number had doubled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you join us, the fight will be even.” Chanyeol stated. “Don’t you feel bad fighting a lesser team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Minho said, glaring at him. “I don’t care how strong or weak you are. You’re evil and I’d never join you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled and nodded, his eyes narrowing as he rushed towards the boy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho blocked the punch with his arm and pushed against the other, sweeping his foot under him and tripping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol fell backwards onto the street and Minho wasted no time, pinning him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of him but he had a feeling that wouldn’t fly in this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he simply held him down, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call off your team. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” Chanyeol asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret it.” Minho growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vaguely considered using some sort of magic to scare them away, but he was already drained as it was and even if he wasn’t he wanted to lay low for some time in this new world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?” Chanyeol asked, his grin growing wider. “Kill me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have to.” Minho said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He probably wouldn’t even if he had to, but Chanyeol didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it happened, it seemed like Chanyeol already guessed because his smile just grew wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Chan’s friend.” Chanyeol said, shaking his head slightly. “You wouldn’t. Your moral compass is too tight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You wouldn’t. Your moral compass is too tight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden rush of deja vu ran through Minho, Jaebum’s words echoing in his head. Images of the fight he had been in just last night flashed through his head and he was suddenly nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should he do something drastic? Or would he just back off like last time and end up in a tight situation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hesitance was the very thing Chanyeol was waiting for as he pushed against him harshly, switching their position in a flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho winced when the fast movement caused a sharp pain to run through him. Despite his better judgement, he didn’t miss a beat as he kicked out with his foot, hitting the boy in the stomach harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grunted and fell back, but got to his feet quickly, an arm around his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho made a split second decision at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep moving around so fast anymore. Already an aching pain was racing through his abdomen and he didn’t even want to think about why it felt like the wound was bleeding again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he rushed forward, pushing Chanyeol against the wall of a nearby building, holding him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung his fist towards his face but the boy blocked it with ease. But Minho had expected that, so he switched hands almost immediately, landing a hit on the boy’s jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t even wince, looking completely unphased as he turned to face Minho with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got good reflexes, I’ll give you that much.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a second, the carefree smile growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But mine are faster.” Chanyeol stated. “And now it’s payback time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Chanyeol kicked out harshly, driving his foot into Minho’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Minho couldn’t hold back the pained cry that left him as he fell back. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, eyes shut tight, barely registering the fact that he had fallen into someone’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho? Minho! Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho tore his eyes open and tried to stand up straight when he realized it was Chan talking. He barely moved an inch when he was forced to double over again because of the aching pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He managed to mutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho, I’ll take care of him. Why don’t you join Jisung and the others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced over to where Jisung and the others were standing near the park. They all looked bruised up and tired, but mostly ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s friends were nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded quickly and basically limped over to the others. He somehow managed to straighten himself and ignore the pain long enough to avoid suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood next to Jisung, glancing at him questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did they all go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung seemed to be lost in thought but blinked and stared into the distance for a few seconds before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ran away.” He sighed, shrugging. “They always do when they don’t win immediately. They’re all cowards. Besides, they don’t really wanna fight. They just listen to Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All cowards?” Minho muttered. “And Chanyeol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a different kind of coward.” Jisung said, staring off to where Chan was trying to talk sense into Chanyeol. “Whereas his friends run from the fight, he runs from himself in a sense. He doesn’t ever want to admit his mistakes or that he might be in the wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung fell silent for a while before shaking his head and sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deep down I’m sure he knows he can’t keep running and that he’s gonna have to face himself one day. But anyways…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung turned to face him, seemingly about to say something else but stopped when his eyes landed on Minho’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you ok?” He asked, worriedly. “You’re looking really pale right now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, am I?” Minho said, turning away perhaps too quickly. “Just drained I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Are you sure it isn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, he left. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gratefully took the opportunity to follow Chan’s instructions and keep walking towards Jisung’s house as if nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversations continued, but they were uttered in quiet mutters and hushed whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t register any of it, entirely focused on keeping his breathing steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the pain was catching up to him fast and he fought the urge to press his arm against the still healing wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now he was 100% sure that it had started bleeding again, if his condition was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to ignore the lightheadedness and the strange heat that seemed to be clinging to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world faded into the background as a wave of dizziness hit Minho out of nowhere. He stumbled forward, reaching out a hand to brace himself against the wall of a building. This time, he stayed put, a soft groan leaving him as he finally succumbed to the pain and wrapped his arm around his wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely registered the concerned voices around him, just focused on staying standing lest he worry everyone even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders frantically and he tore open his eyes to see Jisung’s panicked face in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho?! When did you start bleeding again?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho simply shook his head, before his legs suddenly folded underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t hesitate to catch the boy and support his weight before sighing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re doing this again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t know how he did it, but somehow he stopped himself from having a full blown panic attack when he saw Minho collapse against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything for him not to let his fear cloud his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was also worried for the boy, thinking he must’ve gotten hurt in the fight but only Jisung knew that what was really wrong was worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so when Jisung ran over to Minho and moved his arm to see that his wound had begun to bleed through his shirt again, he couldn’t help but gasp and try to get Minho’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he didn’t respond immediately, the desperate yell was wrenched from him before he could think it through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words immediately caused anxious questions and panicked gazes and too many people crowding around at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Jisung had no choice but to calm down, pull Minho close, and tell everyone to give him space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain when we get home. For now, please just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t need to finish his sentence for everyone to fall silent, their gazes confused and worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung tore his gaze away from them, bending down to carry Minho like he had last night, before continuing towards his house, his steps somehow faster than they had been the first time he’d carried the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung could tell his friends wanted to scold him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he hadn’t even told them the full story yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>lying this morning…” Seungmin muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung kept his gaze focused on the ground. He didn’t want to look at anyone or anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even Minho, who was currently passed out on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, sighing in half relief and half stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’d gotten home, they made sure to be as quiet as possible, knowing Jisung’s family was probably all asleep by now. Jisung knew it wasn’t the best thought to have but he was glad his mother was probably drained from her day at work, preventing her from waiting for her son to come home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were upstairs, Felix and Jeongin immediately took Minho from Jisung, insisting that they treat the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t object, knowing they were the best at this sort of stuff anyways, since their parents were all doctors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stitched up the wound, ensuring that it wouldn’t start bleeding again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy had passed out long before they got home, so they patched him up quickly and set him down on Jisung’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now everyone was staring at Jisung after his super vague explanation as to what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan sighed and dropped his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please repeat everything you just said?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed and retold them the story of how he found Minho on his way back home last night. He didn’t tell them anything about how he wasn’t from this world, not because he was worried they’d think he was crazy. But because Minho didn’t want anyone else to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has his reasons for not going to the hospital or the police or anything.” Jisung muttered. “Reasons that he asked me not to tell anyone, so please… Just know that he’s really lost right now but he isn’t running from the law or anything. It’s just really complicated and I really-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Jisung.” Seungmin muttered, cutting him off. “We believe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung lifted his gaze to see his friends nodding in agreement to his statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t ask any questions, don’t worry.” Chan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung knew that the conversation was nowhere close to over but everyone seemed too lost in their own thoughts to talk about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could tell he wasn’t dangerous the second I saw him.” Felix said, glancing at the sleeping boy. “He did seem strange though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s stranger?” Jeongin grumbled, glancing at Jisung irritatedly. “The fact that Jisung didn’t think to use stitches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not good at this stuff.” Jisung protested. “I didn’t wanna stab him or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, clearly, he’s already been stabbed.” Changbin muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent after that, everyone too busy sorting out their thoughts and thinking about what to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Chan sighed again and lifted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get going. We’ll see you on Monday, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung knew he wouldn’t be sleeping that night but he still lied down on the mattress and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends were long gone, probably asleep at their own houses by now, and the silence in his room was deafening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why but he felt like tonight had been a turning point for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning point of what, he didn’t know…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jisung felt like his life was about to get a whole lot stranger with Minho around and now his other friends would get tangled into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t resent Minho for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, he was just as tied up in this mess as any of them. Perhaps even more than them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s quiet whisper shattered through the silence like thunder, making Jisung sit up so fast the world spun a bit before righting itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho? Are you ok? How are you feeling?” Jisung asked, standing up and facing the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked absolutely exhausted as he lay there, staring at him through half lidded eyes. But he smiled slightly after a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better…” He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet…” Jisung sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Did you need anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really…” Minho said, his eyes drifting away from Jisung’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung glanced down to see what he was staring at and was surprised to see his eyes glued to the blue compass tattoo on his wrist he had yet to ask about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thought I’d let you know…” Minho muttered. “That I think I know how we can figure this whole thing out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*eyes emoji intensifies*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>